Camping with Inuyasha
by princess kirrara
Summary: What happens when inuyashaxshamanking cross over?And go camping!HoroHoro forgets the food. Len forgets his memory and becomes a hippie.Then, he does his cheer.And Inuyasha won't stop drinking a drink called beer?READ PLEASE!NEXT CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

(two years later)In a Van, Going Camping

Horo Horo: Alright now lose it  
Aah aah aah aah aah  
Just lose it  
Aah aah aah aah aah  
Go crazy  
Aah aah aah aah aah  
Oh baby  
Aah aah  
Oh baby baby aah aah!Ehehehehehehehehehehe!

Len: There is no Ehehehehehehehehehehe, in the eminem song! You idiot!

Horo Horo: did you say something?

Len: Yes as a matter of fact I did you idiot!

(Horo Horo with his headphones on)

Len: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That's it!

(Len grabbed Horo Horo's headphones and broke them into two.)

Horo horo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Why in the gods name did you do that!I was listening to 50cent!Whahahahahahahahaha!

Len: First of all, you, the idiot were not listening to me! The smartest human being in the galaxy, and second of all, you were not singing the song right. And third of all, that was not 50cent! It was eminem!YOU IDIOT!

Horo Horo:Your just jealous because IT WAS 50cent

Len:You sing like a dog!

Horo Horo:You sing like a raccoon!

Len:Racoons don't even sing!YOU IDIOT!

Yoh: Now come on you guys why don't we sing another song? How about……………..

_THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND ROUND, ROUND ROUND, ROUND ROUND, THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND ROUND ROUND ALL THE WAY THROUGH TOWN!COME ON! EVERYBODY NOW!THE WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS GO ON THE BUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ARRRRRRRRRRRRROUND TOWWWWNNN! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!_

(sweat drops)Len:

(Sweat drops)Horo Horo:

Len: How about this...

_MY FIST GO IN YOUR FACE ROUND ROUND ROUNDROUND ROUND AND ROUND,MY FIST GO IN YOUR ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ALL THE WAY THROUGH TOWN._

(sweat drops)Um'…………..that's a starter…………Yoh:

Horo Horo:How about...

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooops I did it again !I broke your arm!Got lost in my mind!Oh my baby baby,wa!_

Yoh:You sing worse than my grandpa!

Len:I hate that stubid song!You sing it even worse!You don't know how to sing it at all!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a bunch for the reviews. Love u all! So as we were…………………………..

INUYASHA! Were the heck is my bag!Kagome screamed.

(Inuyasha in a hyper mood): In the name of sugar and spice and everything nice! I shall rule the demon world with pretty flowers and chow-mein!Mwhahahahaah!And kirrara will be my wife!Mwhahahah!

Kagome (sweat drops): Did u eat all of the candies in my bag like last time!Grrrrrrrrr……..INUYASHA!SIT!

Inuyasha: aaaaaaaaa…….Inuyasha takes a nappy wappy now. SNORE

Shippo: Idiot.

Sango: what a moron.

Miroku: You said it.

Kagome: Okay heres the deal everyone, Last time Inuyasha got like this was when he was sooo thirsty and accidentally drank 20 beer bottles thinking it was lemonade. He got so drunk he started drinking from the toilet and went to the fair and started riding the ponies for little kids then he needed money and started asking people for money but instead one old lady hit him with her cane and then a man gave him 20 bucks and then another called the police.

Sango: Wow Kagome how do u know all this!

Kagome: He came running to my house and said Barney attacked him, then he told me the whole story but instead of the police he called them Ken and Barbie dolls with candy canes hitting him ….ahhhhhh

Kagome: I guess we will have to go camping tomorrow.

Sango whose idea was it to go camping! I mean we practically go camping every night.

Kagome: Well, When inuyasha was drunk he asked me.Canwe go camping. I thought he was sooo cute that I said yes then he peed himself.

Shippo (sweat drops): And I thought I had accidents.


	3. poor squirrel

**Hope you liked my chapters if your 12 and up please read SECRETS ARE MENT TO BE SECRETS it's such a wonderful story!Please Review!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_BACK IN YOH'S TIME_

Len: For the last time horohoro birds aren't related to squirrels!

Horohoro: But Len did you see that squirrel fly? It was all vroom and foosh and then it looked liked superman!

Choco: Don't you mean Super squirrel!Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Anna: Shut up!Ryu's driving and you know how he gets Waco with your dum jokes.

Choco: My jokes aren't dum….Their stubid!Hahahaaahahahaha! Get it! From dum to stubid!Hahahahahah!

**Shut Up! Anna hit Choco with her fist**

Choco: Owchee…..

Horo Horo: Look it's a pretty flying squirrel!Ahh! Ryu's gonna hit it!Nooooooooooooo!

Ryu: I'm not gonna hi-…..Ooooops.We knew you well squirrel……..Okay let's get going!

Horohoro: Poor….huh!...A monkey!

Len: That's not a monkey it's a raccoon!

Horohoro: Len I know the difference between a raccoon and a monkey.

Len: What is it then?

Horohoro: What's what?

**Everyone does the anime fall**

Len: Idiot….

Faust: Why did we agree on going on this trip?

Yoh: So we could skip school!

**Everyone does anime fall **

Anna: Yoh, Were on vacation for two month's and we barely started vacation two days ago!Do you have any idea were weir going!

Yoh: Don't have a clue.

**Everyone does anime fall **

Pilika: Then weir lost!

Yoh: I guess so.

Horohoro: So then we can never see our family again, go to our houses, eat junkfood,play video games, and eat?

Yoh: Yep, yep, yep, yep…and…..Didn't we bring food?

Horohoro: I thought Len brought it? Len?

Len:………..YOU IDIOT YOU WERE SOPPUSED TO BRING THE FOOD!I"M GONNA KILL YOU!

Anna: That's it yoh!This is the last straw!

**As Anna was about to hit Yoh, An old lady appeared.**

Ryu: Who is that?

**She taped on the window shield.**

Old Lady: Excuse me. Have you seen my squirrel? Her name is Carrie, So have you seen her?

**Everybody's eyes locked on Ryu.**

Ryu: What if I told you that she was….Not alive?

Then I would send you to a demon world with my itako skills and never ever forgive you, until the day you die.

Choco: What's option B?

Lyserg: Or C?

Old Lady: Their all the darn same.

**The old lady took out her beads and chanted something. **

_Demons and spirits of this world,_

_Take us to a different world_

_Were nightmares come true_

_And demons shall rule……_

_Take us were we shall find our doom._

_Unleash**!(I made this up o.k.)**_

**A big flash appeared before the shaman's eyes.**

Horohoro: I don't wanna die!Mommy!

Ryu: I'm too gorgeous to die!NOOOOO!

Yoh: We don't have to go to school!YAY!

Anna: Shut up Yohhhhhhhh!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think? Was it good? I'll update the next chapter as fast as I can. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Tea?

**Thanks a bunch for all the reviews. Hope you like the Inuyasha part.**

Ughhhhhhh…………A white haired boy called out.

HUH!Where am I! He arose from his sleep.

Must of dozed of, He recalled.

**A small demon fox appeared through the door.**

Shippo: Ahhh!Oh Mimi, I thought you were asleep, go back to sleep Mimi, That way Barbie and Ken won't get you.Okay? Mimi should take a nappy wappy.

Inuyasha: What's your problem Shippo!My name isn't Mimi you idiot!And what's a Barbie and ken!Why you little-!

**BONK!**

Shippo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Kagome!

As the little demon went running out the door, a tall black haired girl appeared before the door. It was no other than Kagome.

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT!

**She walked outside of the small room. She walked towards her friends. **

Kagome: His back to his old self again. He doesn't remember how dum he was acting.

Shippo: He doesn't even remember the Barbie and ken dolls.

Sango: Thank goodness, Went he went to sleep, he kept screaming "Noooooo, Barbie and Ken nooooooo.I don't want carrots!Yuck!I want candy!...Sure I'll have some tea…….Lots and lots of sugar please.Oh! Inuyasha go to bathroom now.

Miroku: What an idiot!

Shippo: Here he comes!

Inuyasha: Kagome do you have tea?

Everyone: TEA!

Inuyasha: Ya!Tea, I have a strange craving for tea you know. And why are my pants wet?

Kagome: Maybe it was because……ugh….

Shippo: You sweated a lot!Ya!You, um…….sweated too much?Hehe……

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Kagome: Are your things packed inuyasha?

Inuyasha: For what!

Kagome: To go camping!

Inuyasha: Ugh…..Ya, whatever, I can't believe I agreed to this dum thing. Let's go!

Kagome: YAY!

Inuyasha: Where's my tea!

**I know this wasn't that funny, but the next chapter will be hilarious!Please review!**


	5. authers note

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't written anymore because was on vacation for about 2 weeks or more. I'll update soon! Thanks for the patience I'm writing another story called Mexico. Which you guessed it. Shaman king goes to Mexico!Coming soon.**

**Love,**

**Princess Kirrara**


	6. we're not in Japan anymore

**Hey everybody!I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Heres the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please review!**

Horo Horo: Ugh.Were am I?Am I in heaven? Or….no! Am in hell!AAA!No!Can't be! I'm a good boy! Very good, good boy. Very good boy…hehehhahahahahah!I'm going crazy!Hahaahahaha!1

Len: Shut up you idiot!Len slapped horohoro. your a baka.

Horohoro: Aaaa! One of the devils minions!AAA!NO!I've been a good boy! Well, except when I broke Len's favorite sword, and I broke his rare sword which was 100 years old, and-"

Horohoro turned around to see Len's face redder than the color red. Then realized he was going to go to hell. He quickly turned around and hugged himself.

Horohoro: ooops.My bad.hehe?

Len: You stupid baka!You're going to hell this time!

Before Len could send Horohoro to hell. Anna had stepped in their way.

Anna: You both are bakas.Now, if you haven't notice; we are in the middle of nowhere you bakas.

Choco: Wier not in Kansas anymore!Or should I say…… Japan anymore!HAHAHAHA!

Everyone did sweat drops

Anna, Len, Horohoro and Ryu: Choco you idiot! **With flames in their eyes.**

Choco: What? Get it! It's from Alice in wonderland?

Horohoro: No it isn't! It's from. That one movie….Whats its name? I think it's the witch in ozbornes? I think dude.

Choco and Horohoro started to fight

Both: It's from Alice and wonderland! No it ain't!It's from the witch in ozbornes.I think?

Yoh: You both are so wrong!

Yoh: It's from the little mermaid! Everybody knows that! You people these days.Geesh.such bakas.

**Sweat drops**

Horohoro and Choco: No it isn't! It's-

Before they could say anything. Anna had stared at them with those piercing eyes. It ment to keep them quite.

Ryu: You boys act so immature. He whispered in a quite tone.

Ryu look for the food! Anna demanded

He quickly looked for the food in the trunk of the car.

Ryu: Ahhh miss Anna? Ryu sounded really scared.

What? Anna screamed in a loud tone.

Wered all the food go? Ryu turned super white.

WHAT!Everybody screamed.

Horohoro you were in charge of the food!Anna screamed.

Horohoro: ops.So that's what the food was for! I thought it was for me! Hehehe, my bad.

Everybody turned red with flames in their eyes.

Len: This time you are so gonna pay!

Yoh: Say hi to hao for me!

Horohoro: Wait a minute guys…..we can work this out! Can't we!Oh no. I knew I should've brong the food. But it was still delicious!Hehehehe.

Len: Your gonna pay you baka!

Horohororo: Nooo!Not the face! Please!Ahhhhhhhhh!

**What do you guys think? Do you like it? Hope you did! Sorry took me so long.Well, please review!Love you all!**


	7. SHIPPO!

**Hey ya'll what's up? Thanks a bunch for the reviews. Helped me keep this story on. My goal is about 80 or reviews. Please help this goal come true.**

"Inuyasha …SIT!"A black haired girl called out.

Inuyasha: Kagome………..

He quickly stood up.

Inuyasha: What the hell is your problem?

Kagome: Don't hit Shippo! You know his a harmless kid!

Inuyasha (in a quite voice) sure. A harmless…NO GOOD BRAT!

Kagome had flames in her eyes

Inuyasha: Are you staring at me? (In a scared voice)

Shippo: No, she's staring at that bird over there.Idiot.Of course sheds staring at you.

Inuyasha: Shut up Shippo!

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: For: Yes?

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha: Why me?Aghhh.

Kagome: Now. Let's get going!

Sango: Poor dear Inuyasha…………moron.

Miroku: Yup

Shippo: I strongly agree.

Kagome: You guys...um.were the heck are we?

Sango: I thought Miroku brought the map.

Miroku: I thought Inuyasha brought it.

Kagome: But I told……..SHIPPO!

Shippo: Um, please Kagome…Whats a map?

Sango: You know well what it is.

Kirrara: miew

Kagome: Shippo!

(She chased Shippo around and around)

Kagome: No more candy for you!

Shippo: Agh!

Sango: Did you even bring the food Shippo?

Shippo: Ugh….What's food? Hehe?

Everyone had flames in their eyes.

Inuyasha: You, You, You………..You little scrawny no good brat! You're dead!

Sango: SHIPPO!

Miroku: You no good moron

Kirrara: RRRRROOOAAARR!

Shippo: opsie …………………

**Sooooo, Whatcha think? Cool or dum? Next chapter will be super funny.Please, Please, Please update!**


	8. YoYo

**Okay, as you can see I pasted a new story. Actually two new stories. Key to both worlds and Viva Mexico; Shaman king style. Hope you like next chappy! Please review!**

Horohoro: Weir gonna die! No food! No water! No candy! No music! No television! No, no, no school!Yay!

Anna: A happy boy that prefers to not go to school, than die here. Pathetic.

Len: It's not pathetic, it's called a moron.

Everyone: Yep.

Ryu: Did you say Maroon 5? I'll be glad to sing it!

NOOOOO!Everyone screamed out loud.

Ryu: This Looove!Has been taken away from my heart! This love has been loved. This love!Ohh…This sweet.cute, beautiful, fluffy……..wait……did I say cute already?

Horohoro: Ugly singing sense tingling.Ehhh…..

Shut up Ryu! Anna hit Ryu with her black purse. Shut up Ryu! You sing worse than Horohoro!

Horohoro: What did I do? I can sing! Watch me!

NO!Everyone cried out loud.

Horohoro: Oppppsss!I did it again! I broke my grandma's heart! Ooopppss I broke Len's sword into two.Opppsss you  
! Did it again to my poor heart!Ohhh!You did it again!

Everyone had sweat drops.

Anna: I take that back.

Chocolove: Then take his microphone away!1Hahahahahahah!

More sweat drops.

Len moved toward Chocolove, Say hi to my dead great grandma!

Chocolove: Noooooo!I can't!She won't even know me!Hahahahaha!Get it Len!

Len: You're going down!

Yoh thinking: Why did we even go to this camping trip?

He turned to look at Horohoro

Horohoro thinking: Hmmm…I wonder what I'm going to eat on Monday at the school lunch. Yuck,

I hate cafeteria food.Hello? Oh cool!Echo! Echo!

Yoh thinking: Now I remember!

_**Flashback**_

_**It was a nice sunny day. But like always, Yoh was bored. He decided to call Horohoro.**_

**_He dialed his number.556-8890._**

_**Hello?A weird voice called out.**_

**_Yoh: Hello? Is Horohoro there? This is Yoh speaking._**

**_M.V (mysterious voice): Yoh? Whats a Yoh? Do you mean in yo what's up?_**

_**Yoh: Nothings up**_

_**M.V:…………huh?**_

_**Yoh: What?**_

_**M.V: Yo…whats up?**_

_**Yoh: I told you! Nothings up**_

_**M.V:Yoyo?**_

_**Yoh….ugh…I think I got the wrong number yo.**_

_**M.V: Yoyo?**_

_**Grandma who's on the phone?Yoh heard a distance.**_

_**Grandma: Something about selling a yoyo.**_

_**Horohoro want a yoyo!**_

_**He snatched the phone away from his grandma.**_

_**Horohoro: How many yoyos do you get in the package?**_

_**Yoh: Horohoro….is that you?**_

_**Horohoro: Yoh?What are you doing or should I say working at the yoyo factory?**_

_**Yoh...I don't work at the factory!**_

_**Horohoro: Where then?**_

_**Yoh: At burger king. It's fun there! You get a free crown! Cool!**_

_**Horohoro: Awesome!**_

_**Yoh: I'm bored.**_

_**Horohoro: Me too.Hey, this Friday, how about we go camping!**_

_**Yoh: Ya!Sounds fun!**_

_**Horohoro: Cool, sooo how much does the yoyo cost?**_

_**Flash back Ends**_

"Argh!Why me!" Yoh cried.

Horohoro: You know Yoh…...You still owe me my yoyo.

Yoh: Argh!You're dead Horohoro!

**Sooo whatcha think? Please rate this story either a 1 to a 10.A 6,7,8,9 or a special 10!Please review!**


	9. Len forgets

**Hey everyone!Whats up? I've been so busy these days. So hot this month!Sweating**

**Well here's the next chappy!Please review!**

"I can't take it anymore!" cried a purplish haired boy.

: Horohoro: Can't take what? The heat? The burn? The passion?

Ryu: That doesn't sound right little man. You're too young.

Question marks appear all over Horohoro and Len

"Whatever" Len ignored.

Horohoro: Whatever what?

Len: Just kill me! I can' take it anymore!

Yoh: Calm down Len.

Manta: But we have been walking in circle Yoh!

Chocolove: Ditto. Get it! Ditto! As in the pokemon ditto!

Pililka: Hahahahahahaha!That was sooo funny!

Anna glared at them with her piercing eyes.

Pilika and Chocolove: Ugh…………………Hi Anna…You're looking pretty.

Anna: Put a sock I it.

Len: I wanna die know!

Horohoro: As you wish master Len.

Len: Huh?

Before Len knew it.Horohoro hit Len with a huge tree branch.

Yoh: What was that for Horohoro?

Horohoro: What?He said he wanted to die.

Manta: It's called sarcasm!

Horohoro: What's a sarcisim?

Manta: Sarcasm.

Horohoro:………………….okay

Yoh:Okay calm down. Breathe in and out. Len will be really…MAD!Aghhh!Run for your life!

After an hour, Len slowly awakens.

Yoh: Len! We are sooo sorry! It was Horohoro's fault!

Horohoro: Sure it was.

Len stood up.

Len: What's a Len?

Horohoro glared at him. Are you okay Len?

Len: Why is your hair blue? Are you one of those crazy L.A guys?(hope you're not offended)

Horohoro:Hahahahahahaa!Len forgot his memory!

Len: I told you!Whats a Len!Is it a dog? Or is it a crazy guy like you!

He turned around to see Bason at his side.

Len: Aghhhh!A ghost! Get away from me! I have a cross and I'm not afraid to use it!

Everyone:Uh-oh…we have a problem here.

**Sooo what do you think? I really hoped you liked it. Just tell me what I should do to make my story better. And for the next chapter, I need people to give me names cause I'm gonna use some made up names for next chappy.**


	10. seriously!

**Hey ya'll what's up? Sorry it's been so long. It's been so hard in my school. Here's the next chappy.Please review!**

Len: Omg!A devils demon!Get away from me!

He used his two fingers to create a cross.

Len: Our father who aught in heaven hollow be  
MY name.Oh crap.Please don't let me die. I'm too young.

Horohoro: Dang.I didn't know Len knew how to do his pray.

Yoh: Ya, I thought the pray went

My daddy who is in heaven

May eat well.

May he be in shallow ground.

May he remember my name.

Ray-men

Manta: You both are such idiots.

Bason: Master Len! How can you not remember me!You're long…well not lost…but good companion.

Len's eyes went total white, along with his face.

Len: Why me? Iv'e never done anything to you god!

Yoh: Is he talking to himself!

Horohoro: Hey! I have an idea!

Everyone: No!

Horohoro: What if we hit Len again?Maybe his memory will come back!

Everyone did sweat drops.

Horohoro quickly grabbed a huge tree branch.

Horohoro: Take this Len!

He hit Len so hard. Len's eyes turned brightly white.

He suddenly fainted. Then he stood up.

Everyone: Huh?What?

Len: OMG!Hi grandma!Like, whats so totally up? Seriously.

Horohoro: Uh-oh.This is worse.

Yoh: Blf.Blahahahahahaha! Len thinks Horohoro is his granny.

Len: Like, Don't totally talk about granny that way! Like you should have respect for elders!Seriously.

Horohoro: hehe

Yoh: Let's hit him one or two more times until he faints. Yes?

Everyone except Horohoro: Yes!

Horohoro: No! Whahahahahahaha!

Here it goes! Yelled Yoh.

He hit Len about 5 times until he fainted.

Yoh: Like, totally sorry Len.Seriously.Wait!I'm starting to talk like Len. Seriously.

What do you think? Hope you liked it.Please, please give me more reviews. Thanks a bunch.Well please review.


	11. Cheer On!

Hey, what's up everyone! Sorry for the long…but long wait.I've been super busy.

**Len appears**

**Len: Like, no you haven't. Totally.**

**Me: Yes I have!**

**Len: Like…nu-oh!**

**Me….Grrr….So you want me to pinch you again so you can shut it.**

**Len: Nah…I-I can totally handle it.hehe….**

**Me:Whatever...Here's the next chappy!**

**Len: Awesome!**

He slowly opened his yellow piercing eyes.

Len: Like, Why did you hit me total stranger? Like that is sooo not totally cool.

Yoh: Ugh…..Because your head hurted!

Len: Awesome! Like do you want to see my totally awesome, far out cheer?

Everyone: You have a cheer!

Len: Like duh…

**He stands up, does the splits. Then sings something dum."Awesome! Oh wow! You totally freak me out, I said right on! clap, clap Like, Hippies sure totally number one! He crosses his arm and jumps in the air and does the splits.**

Horohoro: Whoa! How did you do that!

Len: Like, It's my awesome cheer!

Anna: It was dum.Stubid and idiotic. Like always.

**Tears stream down Len's face**

Len: Like…your totally jelly….your so hurtful….ahh!

**Runs away like a girl**

Yoh: Wow that was totally harsh Anna. Right on!

Anna: If you say awesome or anything like that your going to die.

Horohoro: Awww…I wanted Len to teach me the cheer. How did it go! I think it went…

No one, oh cow! You totally spice me up! I said right arm! Like,shamans are totally zero one!

**Everyone does anime fall.**

**Let's go to Inuyasha's part….Chaos**

Kagome:How could you forget the map Shippo!

Miroku: Ya Shippo

Kagome: How could you!

Miroku: Ya Shippo...

Kagome: How could you be so dum!

Miroku: Ya Shippo...

Kagome: Miroku is the dummest ever!

Miroku: Ya Shi-Wait! Hold on!

**Everyone giggles**

Sango: Well, we are gonna have to go back to the village.Oh well.

Kagome: No! We are not going back! I planned this to be perfect!

**Everyone goes to hide behind a rock**

Shippo: Inuyasha! Go calm down Kagome! She is your woman.

Inuyasha's: Shut up Shippo! This is all your entire fault in the first place.

**A black haired boy appears out of the woods**

Kagome: Awe...Look at the cute little boy!

Inuyasha: He is not cute!

Kagome: Inuyasha!Sit!

**Lens Pov**: Where the heck am I? Who are those girls? Is it Halloween, or something? Why are they dressed weird? Are they from a hospital or something? Oh no! What if I'm totally in one of those horror movies?Agh!

**Okay, well this is the final of my chapter. Hope you liked it! I'm off to the next chapter!**

**Len: No your not.**

**Me:Oh ya...Buster…I bet I can do a better cheer than you!**

**Len: Bring it on girl.**

**Me: Right on. Girl-or I mean boy friend. Wait-**


	12. Tao Len Or Len Tao?

**Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry for taking so long. I have been trying to write this new story called "Kingdom of love, faith and destiny. By yours truly. Please, if you have any time, please read. Please review or else……**

**Len: Or else what?**

**Princess Kirrara: Because I won't write anymore.**

**Len: Rude much.**

**Cute Kirrara (puts head phones on): Whatcha gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk, I'm gonna ggeettt get you drunk**

**Get you love drunk off this hump.**

**Len: Don't ignore me! (Runs away like a girl)**

Kagome noticed the boy walking towards them. His hair was purple. He was about 14 or 15 years. He looked as if he had just been killed and revived again. His eyes all shady. His hair in a huge spike behind his neck.

Inuyasha stood up and looked at the boy. He jumped toward the boy.

Inuyasha: Don't worry Kagome; I'll protect you from this demon. Iron reever soul stealer!

Kagome stood there. Confused by what the heck Inuyasha was doing.

Inuyasha missed the boy standing there.

"You shall die!"

Len glared at Inuyasha.

Len: What the heck is your problem man? Are you like, trying to kill me? Your totally crazy man! Especially your cheer leader costume! It sucks! You really are totally mentally retarded. Seriously.

Inuyasha: What the heck is wrong with you? Your freaky than most demons.

"Inuyasha sit!" yelled a distant voice.

Kagome ran toward Inuyasha, and the young (weird) boy.

Kagome: Hi there, sorry about my friend here, Inuyasha.His quite the angry management guy. And you are?

Len: Uhhh…..my name is Tao Len.

Kagome: Well hi Tao! Nice to meet you Tao!

Len: Why the heck are you totally calling me Tao?

Kagome: Isn't that your name? Tao Len?

Len: No, it's Len. In China your last name is your first. Seriously.

Inuyasha quickly stood up.

Inuyasha: Hey! Don't talk to Kagome that way. Or else….

Len glared at Inuyasha for a couple of seconds. Then some type of water came out of his pants.

Len: You guys are totally hurtful.

Kagome and Inuyasha just glared at him.

Kagome: Wow. You sure have problems.

Inuyasha: Ditto.

Len: No I don't! You guys are hurtful!

Suddenly, Sango and the rest of the gang appear.

Sango: Ummm….Konichao!

Len: What the heck?

Sango: Isn't that Chinese for hi? Or thank you?

"Len! There you are dude! What's up?" heard a distant voice. There was a blue haired boy standing there. Lot of people were standing behind him.

Len: Grandma! Your totally back! Awesome!

Everyone (Inuyasha's group): Grandma!

Inuyasha: is this guy gay?

**What do you guys think? Bad? Good? Please update!**


	13. Meeting

**Hey everyone! I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with some new stories. Please review!**

They glared at each other for long, but I mean LONG time.

"How much time has passed by?" questioned Yoh.

"I'd say about 200." Horohoro said intelligently.

"HOURS! That much!" everyone blurted out.

"I meant seconds people, geeeesah bakas these days. Really." Horohoro blurted out.

Suddenly Manta appears with a huge chalk board and is dressed as a teacher.

"Really, so then the square root of seven minus the fraction percentage of 200 divided by negative 21 multiplied by the square root of 1000.60.100…………equals around…………..5 or less minutes.

"The root of what square?" Horohoro scratched his blue spiky hair.

"The SQUARE foot! Not root. What kind of foot by the way?" Yoh questioned.

"Never mind" Manta sweat dropped.

"Grandma!" a distant voice yelled.

They looked toward the direction; well actually Yoh looked down and picked his nose.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped in front of the whole shaman group.

"Why does he call you guys grandma! That's just wrong!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Long Story" Anna coldly said.

Len was about to hug Horohoro…………….when…………….Inuyasha "accidentally" hit him in the face.

"Ugh!" He fell with a sudden crash. He quickly stood up and glared at the whole group.

"What the hell are looking at? " He looked towards Inuyasha.

"What are you looking at? Look at you, white haired boy, with ugly yellow eyes."

"Dude you have yellow eyes too". Horohoro blurted out.

"Shut up you baka! You little no good bitc-"

Before Len could finish, Horohoro hit him with a tree branch.

Len regained his senses.

"Yo-yo what up my dog? Pimpin all over the world. Diggy dog doggy! Peace Dog!" he took out gold jewelry and put it all over him and made "the peace" sign.

Horohoro: Ugh………………peace?

"Baka" Anna suddenly slapped Len.

He fell to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly, Miroku grabs Anna's hands (you know how)

"Will you bear my chilled someday? Somehow!" he smiles sweetly.

Before Anna and Sango can beat the hell out of him…….Yoh kicks Miroku in the chin.

"You're not bearing any child with Anna! I am!" he put his arm around Anna.

They both blushed wildly and Yoh let go of her.

Miroku looks toward the girls. "Anyone other want to bear a child!"

All the shaman boys appear in front of the girls.

Then, Ryu goes over to Sango and Kagome.

"Ah, what pretty girls………..would you have dinner with me?"

"Get off them!" Miroku and Inuyasha have flames and start beating up Ryu.

They turn to see Tamao and Pilika kissing Shippo in the cheeks.

They let go of Shippo.

"Wow, where did you get your hair done!" a distant voice calls.

Inuyasha looks below to find Tamao and Pilika having stars in their eyes.

"Beautiful hair……………" both of them say. (Admirably)

"Ugh……………….Kagome?" Inuyasha silently whispers.

He turns to see the entire shaman king boys flirting with Kagome and Sango.

"Can you sign my arm?" Chocolove asks (lovingly)

"Can you sign my sword" Ryu asks

"Can you sign my butt!" Horohoro asks stupidly

Sango and Kagome hit Horohoro with their right and left arms.

"You get away!" Miroku and Inuyasha growled.

A big but BIG fight started

All words starting with F,S,D and signs were made.

"Shut the hell up!" Anna finally yelled.

"Who the hell are you guys!"She fiercely questioned.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha's group blurted out.

"We are on a camping trip, we are shamans."Horohoro said intelligently.

Inuyasha: What's a raman?

Anna: Shaman!

Kagome: A shaman is a person who contacts with spirits.

"Kitty!"

Everyone looked down to see Len holding out his hands for Kirrara (Kilala, I don't know how to spell name!)

Len stood up and yelled.

"Kitty! Kitty! Come here kitty witty"

Sango: That's not a good i-

Kirrara suddenly transformed into her full demon form.

Kirrara: ROAR!

Everyone in the shaman group: DEMON!

**What do you think? I am so sorry for not updating. Please review!**


End file.
